Noel à l'akatsuki
by ARCHINEA
Summary: C'est Noel à l'akatsuki...Venez voir!


Titre : l'Akatsuki à Noel

Auteurs : Archinéa

Genre : Humour, un peu de tragédie

Couple : SasorixDeidara ( ou du moins sous entendu), hidanxKakuzu, NarutoxSakura, PeinxKonan

Série : Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama et l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating : T (pour le langage)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quelque part, dans un trou paumé, ou il faisait froid, à Noël…

Tobi :ILESTNELEDIVINEFANTCHANTONSTOUSSONAVENEME …

Déclara Tobi, en cette si belle soirée ( de Noël, rappelons-le ) avec des guirlandes ( allumées , clignotant de toutes les couleurs sur son crâne ) et en courant partout, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, en diagonale et même en spirale !

Kakuzu : TA GUEULE TOBI !

Tobi , passablement ennuyé et décu de la réaction du radin, s'intéressa alors à ce qu'il y avait dans le coin de la pièce… ( aie, aie, aie…)

Hidan : OH MY JASHIN ! ! !

Deidara :non Tobi, non ! Ne met pas le doigt dans…

BBZZZZZZZZZZZZ……………..AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG ! ! !

Deidara : …La prise d'électricité…

Tobi : ( agonise) Tobi…Est…Un…

Hidan : …Con, je crois. -- .

Deidara : Non, juste un attardé, un. (j'exagère à peine.)

Kakuzu :NON MAIS CA VA PAS, TOBI ! ? T'AS PAS IDEE DE COMBIEN COUTE L'ELECTRICITE ? !CRETIN!

Plus loin…

Konan : Ooooh, j'ai toute la foret à moi pour produire du papier ? Merci Pein !

Pein : ( rouge ) …

Konan : Ooooh, et en plus j'ai toute l' usine de papier d'à coté pour moi ? ( joins les mains ) Ca me fait tellement plaisir !

Pein : ( écarlate )… Konan…Je… ( toussote )T'

Konan : Oui ( Allez, dis-le !)

Pein : Je T'

Juste à ce moment, un éclair fendit le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant. Puis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une silhouette…

Kisame : OH MON DIEU ! OO

Hidan :OH MY JASHIN ! OO

Les autres : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! OO

Deidara : J'y crois pas ? ! Il vient pour nous ? ! ! OO

Quelque chose d'énorme venait d'entrer, suivit d'un traîneau avec des cerfs.

PN : HO,ho,ho,ho! Je suis le père Noël ! HO,ho,ho,ho ! J' ai un cadeau pour vous !

Il déposa un paquet et partit.

Kisame : C'est quoi ca ? ( déballe)

Kisame : Mais…

Zestu : C'est…

Konan : Sasuke Uchiwa ! OO

Pein : Et un kyuubi en peluche pour moi… TT-TT

Konan : Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Bon, je sais ce qu'il fait faire ! Zestuuuuuuu ?

Zestu :Oui ?

Konan : BOUFFE-LE ! ! !

Zestu : A TABLE ! !

Dans un autre coin…

Kakuzu : Hidaaaaaaaaaan ?

Hidan : Voouuuuii ?

Kakuzu : Devine ce que j'ai pour toi ?

Hidan : Hummm…Un cadeau ? ( à tout hasard…)

Kakuzu : RIEN !HAHA !

Cinq secondes plus tard, dans la bonne humeur générale , Hidan courait après Kakuzu dans l'espoir de la sacrifier avec sa faux ( et par la même de donner un cadeau de Noël à Jashin )

Zestu déclara :

Zestu : Il est minuit ! La lumière va s'éteindre et tout le monde devra embrasser le personne en face de vous !

Comme par hasard, Pein collait Konan, Kisame cherchait Itachi ( cloîtré dans sa chambre)

FLASH !

( biz)

( biz)

( biz)

Et la lumière fut.

Konan : OH, Pein (soupir) -- .

Pein s'était évanoui juste avant de l'embrasser ! (Qu'il est tiimiiiide ! XD)

Quand à Kakuzu, il avait trébuché sur Tobi, Hidan s'était pris le sapin ( BOOOONG) et s'était écroulé sur…K-A-K-U-Z-U ! Et bien sur, ils étaient dans une position assez subjective… ( je vous laisse imaginer…)

Zestu : Aller faut l'embrasser ! (Nyark, nyark…)

Hidan et Kakuzu : ( en cœur !) NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Hidan : JASHIN-SAMA SAUVEZ MOOOUAAAA !

Kakuzu : Dégage !

Pour s'amuser, Deidara voulu faire exploser le sapin mais il n'avait pas d'argile.

Tobi se releva, marcha sur la tête d'Hidan…Donc…

Hidan : Huuuumm… (se relève ) TOOOOOOOOOOBBIIIIIIIIII !

Kakuzu : fulguro-poing !

Et Tobi passa le reste de la soirée encastré dans le mur (Joyeux Noël, Tobi ! XD)

Deidara : Mes deux mains s'embrassent …OO

Konan : Deidara ?

Deidara : ( agacé ) Oui, un ? Ah, merci, un.

DE L'ARGILE ? ! Alléluia, Alléluia…

Grâce à cet argile, Deidara pu faire un magnifique feu d'artifice avec le village d'à coté (Kohona, quoi.) seuls survécurent un chewing gum rose ( aux yeux verts ), un débile mental ( avec un renard dans le bide ), un épouvantail, et un artiste qui étaient en mission. Grâce à cela, le débile fonda un village ( avec le chewing gum ) et devint Hokage. Ce fut son plus beau Noël.

Revenons à nos moutons.

Konan : Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Zestu : Oui ?

Deidara : Oui, un ?

En tournant la tete, ils virent tous une pile de cadeaux…

Konan : Alors pour Deidara…

Deidara : Oh, de la pâte à modeler…

Deidara : …

Konan : ( pense ) J'aurais espéré que ca te fasse sourire, toi qui a l'air si triste…

Konan : Pour Hidan : Bah, il est pas la ?

Deidara : T'avais quoi pour lui, un ?

Konan : Un fouet, des chaînes, et de la cire chaude. ( on voit clairement son orientation maso…--.)

Deidara : Et pour Kakuzu, Zestu, et Kisame ?

Konan : Pour Kakuzu, du pognon, pour Zestu de l'engrais, et pour Kisame une méduse…

Deidara : Pour qu'il l'utilise comme éponge sous la douche…--.

Konan : Et qu'il ait de l'urticaire géant…--.

Konan et Zestu partirent dans leurs chambres et n'en ressortirent que pour la disco. Quand à Itachi, il resta cloîtré dans sa chambre ( allez savoir pourquoi…)

A la fin de la soirée, tout le monde se coucha, sauf Deidara qui voulait réfléchir et regardait tristement un paquet cadeau avec marqué dessus « Sasori ».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il alla près de la foret, dans la nuit noire, entouré de fleurs noires , elles aussi.

Deidara : Sasori…

Soupira-t-il, ou alors était- ce un murmure ?

Mais, bientôt, un silence pesant s'installa. Après la , fête, il n'y a plus rien. Après le combat, seul le vent répond.

Finalement, rien n'est éternel. Deidara avait triomphé sur Sasori, le représentant de cette eternité .

Deidara : ( murmure toujours ) …Tu me manques.

Personne à part toi ne m'intéresse .Un.

Silence.

Deidara : En plus, il n'y a que moi qui suis triste, ce soir, un. J'ai pas osé gâcher la fête. Snif.

En plus, j'avais fait ce cadeau exprès pour toi…

De plus en plus triste, Deidara rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. La pièce était sombre. Froide. Vide.

Il se réfugia dans la marionnette de Sasori qu'il avait reconstruite après la mort de son partenaire. C'est tout ce qui lui restait de son compagnon…

Deidara : Sasori…Un.

Il ferma les yeux . Attendit. Longtemps.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tout à coup, il entendit une voix. Cette voix… !

Non. Ce devait être juste un courant d'air…Ou bien …?

« Sasori ? ! »

Deidara scruta la pièce. Il n'y avait rien. Seulement le noir.

…

- Je suis la, fille manqué…

Deidara bondit, tourna la tète et vit…

Deidara : SASORI !

Il était près. Très près .

Deidara : Sasori…

Sasori : Chuuut . Je suis revenu exprès pour toi…

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Se rapprocha d'elle. (2)

Leurs visages étaient très près. Leurs lèvres aussi.

Soudain, la porte s' ouvrit dans un fracas immense.

Kisame :DEIDARA ! VIENS VOIR ! LE CHEF A ENFIN AVOUE A KONAN QU'IL L'AIME ! ET ELLE A DIT OUI !

Deidara fut d'abord incrédule, puis ce sentiment fit place à la colère.

Sasori avait disparu.

Il serra les poings.

Deidara : J'arrive, Kisame…

Deidara se retourna et vit sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre un glaieul. (1)

En allant dans le couloir, Deidara se retourna, et… Sourit.

La première fois depuis longtemps. Ce sourire, il aurait du le montrer à Sasori plus tôt.

Deidara se dit qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus Sasori, Mais…Ces instants seront éternels.

Let's go !

Fin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Note de l'auteur : sympa, non ?

J'ai quand même voulu que ca finisse bien.

D'une certaine manière.

(2) Comme s'il était pas assez prés. (J'ai pas voulu gâcher l'ambiance.)

le glaieul est promesse de retrouvailles.

T-T


End file.
